


Truth

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Attraction, Codependency, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Sam's frustration builds. His brother is in denial. Something is going to give.





	Truth

_Continuing from 'Regret'_

Sam is packed and ready to go by the time Dean emerges from the bathroom. He looks freshly showered and his hair is wet but no amount of keeping your face averted can disguise red-rimmed eyes when you live in such close proximity with another person. 

He thrusts his belongings into his bag, mutters something indistinct and shoulders his way out of the door. Sam wants to hug him and tell him it's okay but he feels too offended; no matter how much he tries to twist it around, it feels like rejection. The best he can come up with is that Dean has feelings but either doesn't want them, or doesn't want to admit them. Sam's hurt morphs into anger...it's not as though he'd planned feeling this way either.

The music stays loud for days, they talk business, Dean stays out all or most of every night that they aren't hunting. Neither of them mentions anything about sex.

The uneasy stalemate lasts for almost two weeks. Dean spends most of it glowering and throwing himself physically into harm's way. Sam researches, stays as calm as possible and tries to avoid confrontation. Or at least he does up until Flagstaff.

Now this particular town holds good memories for Sam but was a nightmare turned real for his elder brother. They wouldn't be stopping here at all if the Impala hadn't blown a tire but Dean needs a replacement spare. By the time that's sorted he needs a beer and marches resolutely into the nearest bar, leaving Sam in the twilight of the parking lot.

Sam sticks it out for a long time, but he's damned if he's going to sit there like an abandoned jacket all night, so eventually he pushes his way onto the skeevy joint and finds he's damned anyway.

Dean, reasonably inebriated, is in a corner of the gloomy bar. He's flirting, which is not unusual in itself; the tall, dark-haired man who currently has a possessive hand on his thigh and who's right up in Dean's personal space is definitely a game changer.

Sam's blood boils. His brother slides a suggestive tongue over his bottom lip and the stranger's hand moves up to a position it should never be...and Dean's legs part, splaying open on the bar stool, as he looks up, all flushed and clearly ready to take it right there in the bar if it's on offer. 

Sam doesn't even know how they end up outside the bar, but the stranger's blood is on his knuckles and Dean is tearing free from his grasp and he's pissed, really pissed. 

"What the fuck, Sammy!" 

"Yeah Dean! What the fuck! Were you gonna let him bone you right there on the bar?"  And damned if that image doesn't make Sam hard straight away. 

Dean punches him, full in the mouth. It hurts and Sam retaliates, slamming a fist into Dean's left eye. 

His brother stamps on his knee and Sam staggers and it turns into a full-on brawl and somehow they end up in the barely lit area behind the bar.

By this time they're both hurting because Winchesters know how to fight but none of the red mist has cleared from Sam's brain. He swings a good one and Dean is still a little drunk so it catches his gut just right and he goes down onto his back with a grunt. Sam's on him like flies on shit, pins him with his body weight and bangs his head against the floor for good measure.

The fight goes out of Dean, just like that, and belatedly Sam remembers the too recent blow to the head that didn't knock Dean out but should have.

And suddenly Dean is warm and moving sluggishly beneath him, looking up with dazed and beautiful eyes...so Sam kisses him. He places his mouth over Dean's and kisses him hard, wiping away the thought of the stranger who was offered what Sam wanted.

Dean whines a little in protest and wriggles and Sam's lust flares hot and white.

He grabs Dean's wrists as his hands come up and slams them against the concrete. Then he dips his head again and takes Dean's full bottom lip in his teeth and bites, nibbles, forces his tongue inside and halfway down Dean's throat.

Dean squirms and Sam can feel he's hard, the ridge of it hot against his thigh. He rocks against him, grinding their hips together and swallowing Dean's little breathy sound before moving down and biting along his jaw, nibbling, sucking, leaving teeth marks on his long throat.

Dean's eyes are glittering, narrowed, and he's panting and pushing to get free even as he moves against Sam's groin.

With a swift move Sam takes both of the lean wrists in one hand and lifts his hips slightly to gain access to his brother's waistband. The button tears loose, pinging away across the hard-standing and Sam rips the zip down. 

"Sam!" 

He shoves his tongue into Dean's mouth, pulls his brother's bulging cock free and pumps it vigorously a few times. 

Dean arches involuntarily beneath him, pushing his hips up into Sam's fist as Sam grinds his hard-on into Dean's crotch. 

"Uh, uh..."

"What was that, Dean?" 

Sam gives him a hickey, sucking hard, feels pre-come slippery under his fingers and rubs it over the head of his brother's cock with the pad of his thumb. Dean jerks and gasps as Sam milks a little more semen onto his fingers and then shoves them into Dean's mouth. 

"You want this, Dean."

"No," moans Dean. 

Sam puts his fingers into his own mouth and sucks noisily, swipes his tongue across Dean's mouth and then gives him another slow pump before sliding his hand over the warm fullness of Dean's balls and stroking along his taint. Dean moans and bucks against him, his thighs falling open. 

Sam closes his mouth over Dean's and fingers his hole, swirling around the tight pucker before wetting his finger in Dean's dribble of cum and then sliding it slowly inside. Dean's wriggles intensify at the same time as he moans, the sound high with discomfort and then suddenly deep and throaty with lust as Sam adds another finger and pushes in until he finds the bundle of nerves and strokes them hard. 

Dean's hips jerk, moving against him; his eyes close to slits, throat exposed as his head drops back. 

Sam bites him again, feels his balls clench as Dean lets out a wanton moan. It's enough, Sam convulses, pumping seed into his pants as his brother fucks the wet warmth of his body up onto Sam's fingers. 

Sam pulls his mouth free. Gives a last hard rub that makes Dean's mouth drop open and then pulls his hand free.

He wants to fuck Dean right there, bury himself fully in that tight ass, but Dean will have to ask for it now.

Instead Sam gets up, adjusts himself and looks down at the splayed and exposed form of his brother, his cock jutting angrily upwards.

"You want it," he says. "You just ask for it."

Dean's breath sobs in his throat. He stares, confused, eyes blown with lust as Sam strides off to the Impala.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments inspire me... :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
